


Breaking Through

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Developing Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Rating May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is new to Midorijima when he spots a bar named The Black Needle, which also offers tattooing and piercing services. He goes there to get his tongue pierced and meets Aoba, the piercing artist working at the bar.  They get off to a rocky start, but soon Noiz's tongue isn't the only part of him that's drawing Aoba's attention. Slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Through

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the following [dmmd_kink_meme prompt](http://dmmd-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2277.html?view=16357#t16357): _an AU where Noiz goes to get his dick pierced for the first time and Aoba is his piercer. Aoba gets aroused while handling Noiz's cock and the two of them get down n dirty. :D_
> 
> I hope that the OP doesn't mind that I decided to elaborate on the original prompt to a truly ridiculous degree. I'm estimating that this fic will end up with about five chapters, but I'm not willing to say for sure yet.
> 
> Thank you to [Fio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13) for looking this over for me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Noiz was new to the island of Midorijima and feeling the overwhelming freedom of being out on his own for the first time when he saw the store out of the corner of his eye. It was hidden down one of the narrow back alleys that breaks off from the main street of the Old Resident's Ward, barely visible thanks to the half-light of the late afternoon sun and the gaudy neon signs surrounding it, advertising the other stores in the area. He was on the way back to his apartment after an unsuccessful day of chasing Usui and it was out of his way, but something about the place piqued his curiosity. He started to move on, but within a few seconds he stopped, turned around and headed towards the entrance of the alleyway. The neon signs out front of the store flickered to life as he walked towards it and he wanted to roll his eyes in disbelief at the cliché of it all, but then the name scrawled on the sign caught his eye.

_The Black Needle.  
Bar, tattoos, body piercing._

Noiz paused, staring at the sign while he chewed the sides of his tongue with his back teeth. The blunt pressure felt good, the slight friction of hard against sensitive soft, but it wasn't enough. He'd tried so many things before -- pinched his tongue until tears formed at the corners of his eyes, bitten it until it bled -- but never anything like this. He wanted to know what it is to feel that sort of pain, and curiosity burned strong in the back of his mind. The place looked like it was barely open for business for the evening, but Noiz didn't care; he pushed against the door a little too hard and it hit the wall inside with a muted thump as it swung back. There was only one person in the whole place that he could see, but the size and layout of the store made Noiz think that it usually held a lot more people than just one. The lone person manning the bar at the front of the store turned around in surprise as he heard the door swing open, a cloth and a cocktail glass balanced in each hand. Judging by the gauges through the man's ear lobes and the tattoos on his face and neck, Noiz was pretty sure he was in the right place.

The man put both the glass down on the back counter of the bar and brushed his hands down on the front of his apron. The whole place was spotlessly clean, so it looked more like a force of habit than a natural gesture. "Ah, welcome to the Black Needle!" 

Noiz nodded in acknowledgement and took in his surroundings; sketches all over the wall, stencils for tattoo designs that the artist must have designed for clients. The ones around the bar were neatly framed and displayed with a degree of pride. The designs became less elaborate the further they got from the main part of the store, and Noiz found his attention dwindling with the quality. The place was too gaudy for Noiz's personal liking, but he wasn't there to take in the surroundings, and there was nothing in the main part of the shop that interested him anyway.

"Sorry about that just now, we don't usually get customers until later," the bartender said, maintaining his grin as he reached for a menu and tossed it onto the bar. "I was kind of surprised, we don't usually get customers for a while longer. What can I get for you?"

"I'm not interested in that," Noiz replied, and the bartender's expression changed just enough for Noiz to notice. Probably considering throwing him out if he didn't get on with it... or starting something more. There were plenty of gangs in this part of town, and it wasn't hard to imagine them using places like this as their hangout.

Usually he wouldn't have cared, but he wanted something out of this place.

"The sign in the window said you do piercing here."

The other man suddenly seemed a lot friendlier.

"Yeah, we do that here. My name's Mizuki, by the way. And you are...?"

"... Noiz."

"Nice to meet you. Feel free to take a seat."

Mizuki gestured to one of the stools in front of the bar, but Noiz jammed his hands into his pockets and stayed still. Mizuki shrugged in return.

"Suit yourself if you want to stand, but I'm not sure how long the wait for your piercing job will be."

Noiz looked around the empty bar and raised an eyebrow at Mizuki, whose grin became sharper at the sight.

"I'm not the one who takes care of the piercings. My friend does that, but he's not here yet. Might not be for a while. But don't worry, he's good at what he does." Mizuki reached up and flicked the gauges in his earlobes with the tips of his fingers. "He did these for me."

Noiz considered his options for a moment, but ultimately decided that it wasn't worth trying to find another place. He walked over to the bar and sat down, nodding in acknowledgement when Mizuki placed a drinks menu in front of him.

"If you want anything while you're waiting, just let me know," Mizuki said. 

"... I'm nineteen," Noiz muttered.

"... hmm. In that case, do you want a soda, kid?" 

Noiz scowled, and Mizuki laughed as he walked from behind the bar to greet some new customers at the door.

* * *

It was almost pitch-black in the alley outside now, and the bar was rapidly becoming crowded, loud, hot and nearly as dark as the alley outside. Noiz had retreated to a table in the corner of the room when groups of people had started to come in and hover around the bar, and he was getting tired of waiting. He sipped the last of the melon soda out of the bottom of the glass and caught an ice cube in his mouth at the same time, crunching it between his teeth . The cold numbed his tongue a little, and he poked it out of his mouth and bit down on it to force feeling back into it.

The slight sting on his tongue reminded him of why he'd originally bothered coming here, and that made him scowl.

Honestly, this had been a waste of time.

Pushing his empty glass to the middle of the table, Noiz slid out of his chair and began navigating his way through the crush of bodies that had crowded into the bar since he'd arrived, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, leaving so soon?"

Noiz fought the urge to throw the hand on his shoulder off and away from him. He turned to look over his shoulder, just enough so that he could see Mizuki's face out of the corner of his eye.

"I've waited long enough already."

There was no point in sitting around and giving the bar business if he wasn't getting what he wanted in return. There was no benefit in that.

Mizuki gave him an apologetic look and put enough pressure into his grip that Noiz was forced to turn on his heel and face him.

"Actually, we can do the piercing now. Sorry about the wait, but this is the first time I've been able to get away from the bar since our piercer arrived. Unless you've changed your mind?" 

That sounded more like a challenge to Noiz than an innocent question, and it made him feel annoyed. Still... he was here already, he could get what he wanted, and he'd be able to feel every moment of it. Noiz relaxed a little, but his change in attitude must have been enough for Mizuki to notice, because he nodded and shot Noiz a knowing look.

"I guess your mind is made up. Come on, I'll show you the way."

The bar was crowded now, and the patrons didn't seem to mind who they bumped into -- or where they bumped them -- as they moved along with the heavy bass of the music. There was a curtained off area on the other side of the room that was still lit with sterile white light, and Noiz stared at it as they made their way past. Mizuki shook his head and gestured to a dimly lit corridor next to the bar, and Noiz followed him down the narrow hall without a word.

"Back there, that's for tattoos," Mizuki said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb without turning around. "Piercings are just around the corner."

Noiz didn't respond, but Mizuki didn't seem to mind at all. They turned the corner down into a secluded part of the store; there were three doors visible in the dim light. Mizuki stepped up to the door on the left and thumped on it with his fist so the sound was loud enough to be heard over the music.

"There you go," Mizuki said. "I've got to get back to the bar, but he should be ready for you."

Mizuki walked away, and Noiz stared at the door in front of him; it was completely nondescript, and he wouldn't have guessed that it was different to any of the other unmarked doors had he not been directed to it. He could feel anticipation knotting tight in his stomach, and he licked his lips and let out a small sigh to alleviate the sudden pressure in his chest as he reached out and grasped the door handle.

The light that emerged from the other side of the door was so blinding that Noiz's vision was temporarily filled with nothing but white. He took a few steps forward and felt his knee come into contact with something solid, and he stopped on reflex as his eyes tried to make out his surroundings. 

It turned out that he didn't need to, because a moment later he felt a hand on his upper arm, guiding him and supporting him as he stumbled around blind.

He threw the hand off his arm, and he heard a surprised hum from just over his right shoulder.

"Hey, calm down."

Noiz forced himself to obey, and his eyes gradually adjusted to the light of the room. The whole place looked sterile, and the lighting reminded him of the offices of the doctors and specialists his parents had taken him to as a child. The decoration was sparse, unlike the bar and the tattoo parlour, and it was almost strange to think that they were only separated by a wall. Now that he could see properly, he could make out the barest hint of movement in the walls from the bass of the music. Everything seemed bare and new, and for a second Noiz was so fixated on his surroundings that he didn't even think about the hand that had tried to grab his arm. A slight chuckle and a light tap on the shoulder drew his attention back to the only other person in the room.

A friendly grin and bright gold eyes greeted Noiz as he turned around. He jammed his hands back into his pockets, annoyed at himself for reacting at all, but the other man didn't seem to care about his attitude.

"Okay now?"

Noiz took the chance to look at the man in front of him; his hair was a bright shade of blue and tied loosely at the base of his neck. Several thin clips were keeping the shorter parts of his hair away from his face, and he had a quizzical look on his face that made him look slightly ridiculous. A quick look at his face only showed three piercings total; one in each ear lobe and one in the skin between chin and lower lip. Noiz was unsure if he'd seen anyone that looked less suited to their job, and he watched on with his face blank as the piercer's expression faltered, apparently put off by the silence.

"You're here for piercing, right...?"

"...yeah," Noiz confirmed, and the other man looked more confident. 

"Okay, good. My name is Aoba, I'll be the one looking after you tonight. What's your name?"

"Noiz."

"Okay, nice to meet you," Aoba said. "Give me a second to grab the forms you'll need to sign, okay? And then I'll talk to you about the procedure."

He kicked the door shut with his heel and gestured to something behind Noiz; there was a low chair in the middle of the room next to a small, simple style of bed that looked similar to a medical examination table. After a second of hesitation, Noiz lowered himself into the chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. He pulled off his hat and put it in his lap, waiting out the few minutes it took for Aoba to return in a strange state of calm. Aoba returned with a small pile of papers attached to a clipboard and offered them to Noiz.

"So, what sort of piercing were you wanting to get?"

"My tongue," Noiz replied, and he felt like he'd spoken too quickly. 

Aoba didn't seem to care much, but Noiz noticed his smile looked a little wider. "Tongue or frenulum?"

Noiz frowned. Aoba poked his tongue out of his mouth and curled the tip back towards his throat. Noiz saw a flash of silver on the surface of his tongue and another on the underside as Aoba pointed to the line of sensitive skin that joined the base of his tongue to the bottom of his mouth.

"Those are your options for tongue piercings," Aoba said with a grin, licking his lips wet and combing a loose strand of hair behind his ear with his fingers. "We don't do anything more extreme than that here. Is that okay with you?"

Noiz nodded slowly, just once. 

"Decided which piercing you want yet?"

"... no."

"... right. Guess I'll grab the equipment for both," Aoba replied, smile growing strained.

Aoba flipped through the papers once more to check them. After a few checks he was satisfied, and he stood up and held the clipboard out to Noiz.

"Just sign these forms and we'll get started."

Aoba reached behind his head and plucked something out of his hair; Noiz realised belatedly that it was a pen, and he stared at it for a few seconds after Aoba offered it to him along with the clipboard. The forms asked for his basic details -- name, address, coil number -- and at the bottom was a standard disclaimer freeing The Black Needle of any responsibility in the case of mistreatment after he'd left the shop. Noiz scribbled his signature down the bottom first and then went about filling in the rest of his details.

He was done before Aoba was back, and he fidgeted impatiently in the chair as he listened to the other man rummage around in drawers and cupboards for the necessary equipment. He felt annoyed at the nervous energy coursing through his veins, and he sighed through his teeth and leaned back in the chair, the completed papers and clipboard balanced on his knee. He hit his head against the side of the bed as his chair tilted back; he didn't feel a thing, but the impact momentarily blurred his vision and made his head swim. He rubbed the back of his head on reflex, and a few seconds later Aoba reappeared with a metallic tray of implements in his hands.

"Hey, are you okay? That looked painful."

"It's fine," Noiz muttered, scowling as he felt the beginning of heat blooming in his cheeks when Aoba gave him an amused grin. 

"As long as you're not hurt. Anyway, ah..." Aoba said, passing the tray he was holding into one hand so he could grab a small paper cup from the top of it. "Take this and head to the room at the end of the hallway there. Make sure you wash your mouth out thoroughly."

Noiz felt annoyed by the amount of time he'd wasted waiting for the piercing go actually get done. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms. "Why should I?" 

Aoba frowned, put off by Noiz's attitude. "Do you want to get an infection from the piercing? We can't do it unless your mouth is clean."

Noiz got up, took the cup from Aoba and headed down to the bathroom. He swore he heard Aoba mutter something as he was walking away, but he decided to ignore it.

He didn't care about the risks or the pain. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could leave.

By the time he'd done as he'd been told and returned back to the main room, Aoba had laid out all of the necessary equipment for the first part of the job on the table. He nodded at Noiz and gestured back to the chair he'd been sitting in before he'd gone to rinse his mouth; Noiz sat back in the chair and Aoba turned to him.

"Ready?"

Noiz nodded. He was glad that the chair had arm rests, because otherwise the slight trembling going through his fingers and hands would have been far more noticeable. Unfortunately, Aoba was sharper than he'd estimated and a moment later he felt the pressure of a steadying hand on his shoulder. Noiz froze then, but before he could throw Aoba's hand away from him the other man's concerned gaze met his own.

"Okay?"

"... Mm," Noiz affirmed shortly, but it was enough for Aoba.

"Good. Not long now," Aoba said, somewhere between annoyed and amused by the scowl that was rapidly forming on Noiz's face. He turned to the tray of tools to retrieve something, but looked back over his shoulder at Noiz as an afterthought. "Stick your tongue out when you're ready, as far as you can."

Noiz did as he was told; the chill of the air in the room felt so foreign all on its own that he let out a small sigh from the sensation. Aoba moved closer and reached out with gloved fingers, and the strange texture and taste of the rubber spread across Noiz's tongue. Aoba's index finger brushed along the middle of the sensitive flesh from base to tip, a small frown of concentration appearing on his face and his eyes becoming focused. Having someone else's fingers touching the only part of his body with any sensitivity was strange, foreign, and Noiz couldn't help but feel that the gentle tremors running through his body were no longer solely the fault of anticipation. Thankfully, this time Aoba seemed too focused on his task to notice.

Aoba’s hand dropped away from Noiz's mouth. "Can you roll your tongue back towards your throat?"

Noiz did so, and he felt the ticklish pressure of fingers on the underside of his flesh. Aoba hummed softly, leaning so close that Noiz could feel his own breath rebound off Aoba's skin and back against his tongue.

"Okay," Aoba said, finally moving away. "Have you decided which one you want done? Which piercing, I mean."

Noiz rolled his tongue back into its natural place and swallowed to wet his throat. "Both."

"Eh?" Aoba said, giving Noiz a clueless look.

"It's possible, right?"

"Well it is, but..." Aoba sighed, guiding an errant strand of hair behind his ear with the gloved heel of one of his hands, "I'm not sure I'd recommend it."

"Why?" Noiz asked. He was beginning to feel irritated again.

"You're just getting it over with, but... the recovery time increases, and the pain..." Aoba said awkwardly, and Noiz smirked.

"Do it."

Aoba sighed and the strand of hair he'd tucked behind his ear came loose, giving him a slightly dishevelled look to match his exasperated expression.

"Oi," he said flatly, apparently aware that his former awkward explanations hadn't had the desired effect, "this is serious, okay? There will be more swelling, longer recovery time, more pain. Not something a first-timer usually wants. You can do it, but don't just rush into it, alright? You don't have anything to prove, kid."

Noiz bristled a little at that, narrowed his eyes and locked his eyes on Aoba's. "Do it."

Aoba sighed and shook his head. "Alright, we'll do them both at once. Just had to let you know the risks. Tongue out again, as far as you can. We'll do the one in the middle of your tongue first."

Noiz stuck his tongue out of his mouth again, and this time Aoba turned back to him with a metallic clamp in his hand. He used it to grasp the tip of Noiz's tongue, and Noiz took a shaky breath as the metallic taste and cold sting spread across his tongue. Aoba leaned down into his line of sight, gold eyes focused as he guided Noiz's tongue up towards his top lip so he could see the underside more clearly.

"Tilt you head back a little... good." Aoba turned away for a moment and returned with a thin marking pen, which he pressed to a spot on Noiz's tongue. "Does that feel okay?"

Noiz gestured for Aoba to remove the clamp; the muscles in his mouth and jaw were already beginning to ache from the strain. "It's not in the middle."

"Well, I could put it right through the veins underneath your tongue if you wanted, but it doesn't seem like a good idea to me," Aoba replied in a deadpan voice. "Sometimes they have to be placed to the side a little."

Noiz scowled, but opened his mouth and offered Aoba his tongue again. The clamp was back in an instant, further back this time, as was the cold spot and slightly bitter taste left by the ink of the pen. The ink now felt as if it was surrounded by the clamp, and Noiz felt his heart rate spike when Aoba reached back to his tray of supplies and returned with a needle encased in sterile plastic packaging.

"Okay, if you're happy with everything... I'll pierce it now. Just give me a sign if you're ready to go... thumbs up or something like that," Aoba said, looking mildly embarrassed by his own awkwardness. Noiz raised his right hand in affirmation, and Aoba nodded. 

"Here goes."

The clamp on his tongue suddenly tightened until the pressure was uncomfortable; Noiz's body reacted before his mind and tried to pull his tongue back into his mouth and away from danger, but thanks to the clamp it didn't budge. The sound of the plastic wrapping around the needle made his skin prickle, and soon the marker that had been in Aoba's hand was replaced by the long, smooth piece of metal, held firmly between Aoba's fingers.

"I'll count to three and then I'll pierce, okay?" Aoba said. The needle was poised over the point in his tongue that Aoba had marked, and Noiz took a slow, calming breath as Aoba began to count.

"One, two, breathe."

Noiz almost tasted it before he felt it; the metallic tangs of steel and blood in his mouth mingling before his entire tongue began to sting and throb. He hadn't felt much pain in his life at all, so the sensation was entirely foreign to him and easily the most intense sensation he'd ever felt in his life. The pressure, the burning, the intensity... tears beaded at the corners of his eyes and his hand flinched away from the arm rest of the chair on reflex as the needle's point passed through the bottom of his tongue. Aoba removed the needle slowly and discarded it, his free hand reaching to grasp Noiz's and place it back onto the chair. Noiz breathed roughly through his nose, feeling confused and disoriented by what was taking place around him, but Aoba's touch grounded him and helped him stay calm.

_Why had he..._

Noiz didn't have time to finish his thoughts, because another piece of metal was being pressed through the newly opened wound in his tongue. That almost hurt more than the initial pain; his hands began shaking as Aoba gingerly guided the barbell through his sensitive flesh and secured it so that it wouldn't come undone. Once he was satisfied he moved away, carefully removed the bloodied rubber gloves on his hands and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. 

"Feeling okay?"

Noiz slowly drew his tongue back into his mouth; it hurt more inside his mouth than out, and the oversized barbell that had been placed through the hole in his tongue felt foreign in his mouth.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You look really pale."

"I'm fine," Noiz replied, and Aoba shook his head.

"Can you walk?"

Noiz didn't answer, because he wasn't sure he could say anything that wasn't "no". He sat in total silence and shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the way the bass vibrating through the walls throbbed in time with his aching head and tongue. Aoba sighed and walked away to pour another cup of mouthwash for Noiz.

"I'm not comfortable with doing the other piercing tonight."

Noiz glared at him, and Aoba frowned. 

"Oi, don't look like that. I'd rather play it safe. You can argue about it if you want, but I doubt you want to talk right now. Taking care of yourself should be your main worry right now."

Noiz's tongue throbbed and ached inside his mouth as if to mock him, and so he stayed silent. Aoba walked over with the cup of mouthwash and offered it to Noiz, along with a small handful of tissues to wipe his mouth with.

"Use this again, and make sure you buy some and use it after every meal or cigarette you have. Non-alcoholic only, by the way. You can get the frenulum piercing done when you come back to get that one checked. Come back in two weeks or so and I'll check the one we just did to make sure it's healing right, okay?"

Noiz nodded, slowly got to his feet and went to fetch the cup from Aoba. Aoba followed him like a shadow, down the hall and into the tiny, spotless bathroom so he could rinse his mouth once more. Noiz wanted to tell him that he didn't need that sort of care, but his tongue still hurt every time he so much as moved it.

Once they got back to the main room, Aoba took one more quick look at the piercing and nodded, before reaching into one of the drawers to retrieve a small machine. Noiz waved his hand in front of it and both his Coil and the machine beeped to signify that the transaction had been successful. Aoba grinned; Noiz didn't grin back, but Aoba mustn't have been expecting him to because his smile widened as he handed Noiz a handful of papers.

"Make sure you read this carefully. A digital copy will be sent to your Coil as well, but better safe than sorry. This has all the details you'll need to care for the piercing. Remember, at the moment it's like a raw open wound. You need to treat it so it heals, right?"

Noiz looked down at the Coil on his left wrist, but his eyes wandered to the last two fingers on his hand, slightly bent from an old wound that had healed by itself, but not quite correctly.

"I guess so."

"Great," Aoba replied, sounding relieved at Noiz's agreement. "I'll send a reminder about your follow-up to your Coil too, alright? Should be in about two weeks, but you can call if there's anything worrying you. I'll see you then."

Noiz nodded for lack of anything to say and turned away, casting one half-interested look back at the other man before opening the door and leaving him to clean up. The heat, smell and sound of the bar hit him as soon as he left the room, and he was once again temporarily robbed of his sight by the change in the brightness of his surroundings. This time he stayed still until his eyes adjusted, and then he began to work his way back to the main area of The Black Needle.

It was even busier than it had been before he'd gone to get the piercing done: people dancing with drinks and cigarettes in their hands, couples pressing one another up against the walls in drunken stupor, music so loud he could feel the tremors through the floor. He spotted Mizuki as he pushed past a particularly amorous group of three that had blocked off his escape route, but all he got was a friendly wave as Mizuki turned back to the group of people he was chatting with, more reading lips than hearing words. 

Noiz reached the exit and took a deep breath as the door swung shut behind him; it had been a while since he'd been this happy to breathe fresh air. The stinging and burning of his tongue had been reduced to a numb throbbing by now, slowly becoming less painful as his body began to heal the wound. He tossed the papers Aoba had given him out against the door of a closed store nearby for lack of need, and began to make his way back to the main road. It was still alight with activity; it was getting late, but not so late that everyone had gone home to avoid the gangs that roamed the city by night. Noiz quickly checked his surroundings before heading back into the main road.

Although it had been annoying to deal with the people at the bar, this he knew for certain: he wanted to experience more of that heady sensation of pain. It was all he'd ever wanted to feel.

Noiz flicked the metal in his tongue against his teeth and smiled softly to himself at the clicking sound as he began to walk back to his apartment.


End file.
